AutoDefinição
by Jullytta
Summary: Todo jovem tem uma ou duas crises de identidade. Semideuses, heróis, monstros, vilões. O que ela era?   Nico/Rachel, Rachel POV.


**Ah, meu querido computador. Estragando como sempre e levando com ele minhas histórias, fazendo com que eu me distraía com pequenas one-shots aleatórias.**

_**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos não pertence à mim, e sim à Rick Riordan.**_

_**Sinopse: Todo jovem tem uma ou duas crises de identidade. Semideuses, heróis, monstros, vilões. O que ela era? | Nico/Rachel, Rachel POV.**_

Auto-Definição

Ah, os semideuses. Com seus belos corpos esculturais facilmente conseguidos com ajuda da genética. Sempre com suas belas armas reluzentes prontos para matar qualquer monstro que lhes apareça pelo caminho. Salvando donzelas em perigo à noite, antes de voltarem para seus amados lares. Nunca rasgados ou desarrumados: toda e qualquer bagunça em seus cabelos ou roupas apenas serve para demonstrar a batalha mais recente, a última que eles venceram.

Semideuses. A mistura perfeita entre o sangue divino e o sangue mortal. Destinados a ter uma vida de aventuras, de ação, emoção, romance. Como em livros, semideuses são heróis de livros: dramas familiares, problemas pessoais, mas apenas no início, antes que eles salvem o mundo e recebam como prêmio o amor da donzela e a adoração de todos ao redor. Fazem todos parte de um grande conto de fadas, onde príncipes e princesas misturam-se com alguns plebeus um pouco menos importantes, mas ainda assim na história.

Eu não estou na história. Não sou sequer filha de um deus menor. Não sou sequer _filha_. Não tenho sangue divino. Portanto, eu não sou uma semideusa. Eu não saio por aí com minha faca de bronze cortando o pescoço de _dracanaes_. Quando muito, minha grande aventura é correr um pouco mais para poder pegar um ônibus. Se eu estou com o cabelo bagunçado ou com um corte na perna, é porque escorreguei enquanto voltava da faculdade. A última batalha que eu travei foi contra meu maldito cabelo cheio, e minha melhor arma era um vidro de creme-hidratante.

A pergunta é: o que eu estou fazendo aqui? Se eu não me encaixo no perfil de herói, vilão ou mesmo figurante, o que eu sou? Mortal, você diria. Eu não sei bem como explicar, mas a palavra _mortal_ já tem um sentido ofensivo para mim. Sempre que o assunto chega em mim, as pessoas dizem com um certo desprezo: _ela é só uma mortal_. Que valor tem a opnião de alguém que não é nada além de um ser humano? Eu já não teria muito valor em uma sociedade normal. Na sociedade dos semideuses, eu sou um _lixo_.

Momentos como esse, ouvindo Percy contar sobre mais uma de suas grandes façanhas de _surfistinha_ me fazem pensar por que diabos eu nasci com a capacidade de ver as coisas como elas são. Se eu fosse como qualquer outra pessoa normal, não teria que ficar aqui, sofrendo por não ser especial. Eu não sou normal. Eu não sou especial. Deuses, eu não sou nada.

Está bem. Eu _sou_ alguma coisa. Eu sou o Oráculo de Delfos. A mortal retardada que vê o futuro. A coisa esquisita da qual as pessoas tem medo. A bonequinha endiabrada que fica possuída de quando em quando. Os semideuses pensavam, erradamente, que eu não sabia o que eles falavam sobre mim pelas costas. Eu ouvia tudo, sim, e ignorava. Por que? Porque não faria diferença se eu me rebelasse. Eu só seria ainda mais estranha e apavorante se gritasse contra eles, certo? Então eu me calava, fingindo estar muito bem enquanto tomava o meu suco e continuava ouvindo à conversa dos outros.

- O cara estava achando que ia tirar a maior onda com a minha cara. - Continuava Percy, empolgado. - Eu nunca tinha surfado na minha vida, sabe, mas eu sabia que poderia. Então eu simplesmente fui lá e arrasei com ele.

Annabeth revirou os olhos, como quem já ouvira aquela história milhares de vezes. Ela soltou um muxoxo. - Percy de cabeça caiu na primeira tentativa. Tive que entrar na água e tirar ele de lá.

Nico riu, seu cabelo brilhando contra o Sol de fim de tarde. Pensando bem, os cabelos de Percy e Annabeth também pareciam brilhar, e de repente comecei a cogitar a existência de um secreto _xampu para semideuses_. Alisei meus cabelos com os dedos, observando sua opacidade contra o Sol.

- Não é verdade! - Percy protestou. - Annabeth nem sequer quis entrar na água, porque estava ocupada demais lendo algum livro idiota.

Isso fez Annabeth contorcer-se na cadeira. - Aquele _"livro idiota" _era um clássico sobre arquitetura!

- Clássico? Ah, agora entendi porque ele estava caindo aos pedaços daquele jeito!

O romântico casalzinho começou a discutir sobre livros antigos e a importância (ou não) da arquitetura antiga. Eles sempre discutiam por coisas estúpidas, e suas brigas sempre terminavam em melação. Um típico casal de cinema: aqueles dois que se amam e se odeiam, sempre brigando apenas para chamar a atenção um do outro. Eles estavam tão pateticamente acostumados com essa vida que provavelmente não percebiam o quanto aquilo era mágico: o fato deles terem um ao outro e terem uma história interessante para contar para seus filhos quando os tivessem.

- Discussão inútil, não é, Rachel?

Inicialmente, eu não entendera bem o que ele dissera. Nico estava sorrindo com ar de brincadeira, mas tornou-se sério depois dos meus segundos de atraso.

- Está tudo bem?

- Hã? - Disfarcei, fingindo não ter ouvido à primeira pergunta. - Estou distraída, só isso.

A expressão de Nico não tornou-se mais suave, mas ele voltou a prestar atenção em Percy e Annabeth sem falar mais nada. Decidi então voltar à minha completa alienação, apoiando meu rosto nas mãos enquanto observava as pessoas ao meu redor. Volta e meia Nico olhava para mim, como se verificasse se eu ainda estava lá. Tinha uma coisa no olhar de Nico que me deixava nervosa; era como se ele fosse perceptivo demais. Não perceptivo, mas como se ele pudesse ler dentro de você. O olhar de Nico parecia me despir, e eu sentia muita vergonha.

De todas as pessoas no mundo, a última a quem eu queria me expor era Nico di Angelo. Nico era muito criterioso. Ele tinha uma definição de ética muito boa, eu diria. E eu tinha muita vergonha do que eu sentia. Sim, eu odiava ser uma ninguém. Sim, eu sentia inveja de todos os meus amigos semideuses maravilhosos. Mas eu não queria que ninguém soubesse disso, muito menos ele. Era vergonhoso demais. E toda vez que Nico ficava me encarando daquele jeito, eu sentia como se... ele soubesse.

- Se não fosse essa _"velharia inútil"_, não existiriam todos esses prédios altos que você tanto admira!

- Isso não quer dizer que você tenha que ficar lendo sobre coisas ultrapassadas!

- Pessoal! - Nico gritou por cima dos gritos de Percy e Annabeth. Eles se viraram, juntos, e perguntaram:

- O que foi?

- Sei que vocês podem passar o resto da tarde discutindo, mas acho que eu e Rachel preferimos que vocês cheguem logo na parte em que pedem desculpas um ao outro e começam a se beijar. - Nico fez uma pausa. - Pensando bem, pulem a última parte. Apenas parem de gritar, está bem?

O casal se entreolhou e deu de ombros, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Percy pegou outro biscoito na mesa, entretido.

- E as suas férias, Rachel? - Perguntou, após uma mordida. - Você não tinha ido à França com seus pais?

Francamente, uma estúpida viagem à França não era nada comparado aos lugares que Percy e seus amigos semideuses já haviam ido: ilhas mágicas, vulcões perigosos ou as profundezas do Hades. Por isso mesmo, não achei que alguém se lembraria da _minha_ viagem. Mas tentei sorrir enquanto dizia:

- Foi legal.

- Só... legal? - Percy não pareceu muito satisfeito. - Quer dizer, você foi a Paris e tudo o mais, né?

- Não foi lá grande coisa. - Murmurei, fingindo estar entretida com meu biscoito.

- O que? Eu faria tudo para ver o Arco do Triunfo! - Exclamou Annabeth, feliz. Não consegui evitar de lhe fazer uma careta.

- Por favor, Annabeth. Você pode ir lá quando quiser.

Annabeth também fez uma careta para mim. - Não, não posso. Eu tenho muito trabalho, sabe?

Aquilo soou como _"Eu não sou uma patricinha sem o que fazer."_. Sei que ela não quis dizer isso, mas era óbvio que eu não precisava me esforçar para conseguir dinheiro, já que meu pai era rico e me sustentava. Annabeth não fazia ideia do quanto eu trabalhava para ter dinheiro, exatamente para não ficar dependendo do "papaizinho". Supostamente, eu tinha uma vida fácil e feliz.

- Basta você ir ali e comprar uma passagem. - Comentei, gesticulando com as mãos. - Você não trabalha em finais de semana.

- Eu não tenho um família para me levar para a França. - Annabeth comentou, irritada. - Percy não poderia ir comigo porque ele não pode viajar por ar, é território...

- É território de Zeus. Pois é. - Deixei meu biscoito de lado. - Puxa, deve ser horrível não poder viajar pelos ares apenas porque seu titio não vai muito com a sua cara, não é?

- Você não entende. Meu "titio" não é um cara a quem você vá querer irritar. - Percy argumentou. Eu sacudi a cabeça, extressada.

- Não, claro que não. Seu titio é o senhor dos céus, um dos três grandes deuses gregos mais poderosos. E por acaso, seu pai é outro. Deve ser realmente horrível ter acesso total a benefício marinhos, e poder cruzar oceanos como num passe de mágica.

À essa altura, tanto Percy quanto Annabeth estavam começando a ficar furiosos, mas eu não ligava.

- Vocês têm de parar de agir como se fossem os coitadinhos da história. - Continuei. - Como se eu tivesse sido a sortuda aqui.

- E você é! - Annabeth se levantou. - Você tinha uma família quando pequena! Você não foi rejeitada por seu pai e não tentou fugir de casa! Você não teve monstros te seguindo a todo lugar que você ia!

Eu também me levantei.

- Você acha que eu tive uma família amorosa? Você acha que essa viagem foi do tipo _"férias felizes em família"_? Para seu governo, senhorita coitadinha, meus pais nunca me amaram de verdade! E eu _sim_, fugi de casa, umas centenas de vezes. E você fala em monstros, mas você nunca pensou que _eu _posso vê-los do jeito que eles são de verdade: _horrorosos_!

Alguma coisa agarrou o meu braço. Nico também havia se levantado, e me lançou um olhar de aviso. Por um segundo, me senti perdida enquanto o encarava; no segundo seguinte, a voz estridente de Annabeth me fez esquecer de tudo e voltar-me contra ela novamente.

- Você deve achar que é tudo diversão. Ter como pai um deus, parece incrível, certo? Mas não é! Você não sabe o quanto nós nos sentimos... Rejeitados.

- Quer dizer que _você_ é a rejeitada aqui? - Me alterei. - Você é a diferente, não é? Você é aquela a quem todos olham com nojo!

Annabeth já estava vermelha de raiva. - Você não faz ideia do quanto eu queria ter nascido mortal, como você. De poder escolher o que fazer da vida.

Aquilo acabou com o restinho de auto-controle dentro de mim. - Mortal, não é? Você acha que eu tive escolha. Pois eu não tive. Eu não nasci como um ser humano normal, ou como uma mortal, se é assim que você diz. Mas também não nasci semideusa. Me diga, senhorita sabe-tudo, o que eu sou?

- Chega! - Para minha surpresa, a frase não veio de Percy, mas de Nico. A mão dele apertou-se mais ao redor do meu braço, tanto que estava começando a me machucar. - Annabeth, pare de dizer sobre o que você não sabe. Rachel, pare de dizer idiotices. Vocês duas, façam o favor de parar de discutir, está bem?

Me calei. Fiquei encarando em silêncio a expressão séria de Nico, mas ela não dizia nada. Ele parecia ler mentes, mas era indecifrável. Quando seus olhos finalmente encontraram os meus, eu percebi. Ele estava obviamente enojado com a minha atitude. Não que isso fosse uma grande surpresa mas, como eu disse antes, não era para ele que eu queria me expor. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa, pisei fundo no pé de Nico, o que o fez soltar meu braço. Livre, corri o mais rápido que pude para longe dali. O silêncio atrás de mim provava que os outros três ainda estavam sem reação, o que me dava uma certa vantagem. Corri até sentir minhas pernas doerem, e tive que me sentar em um banco para descansar.

Enquanto respirava fundo, tentando recuperar o ar, percebi uma marca vermelha no meu braço, onde a mão de Nico esteve a alguns minutos. Eu era patética. Tanto tempo guardando meus pensamentos para mim mesma para de repente soltá-los em uma discurssão qualquer. Agora, os três últimos semideuses que ainda não me olhavam estranho sentiam nojo de mim e de minha inveja absurda, o que me deixava completamente sozinha. Não tinha amigos na faculdade, porque os outros me achavam esnobe. Nunca tive apoio dos meus pais. Por um segundo, pensei em fugir do país: começar uma nova vida em outro lugar. Mas o pensamento foi embora rápido: para onde eu iria?

- Então, você já desistiu de correr?

A voz tinha vindo da direita e parecia perto, apesar de eu não ver ninguém. Mas aquele tom, grave e preocupado, me pareceu familiar.

- Nico?

Lentamente, o corpo de Nico foi se tornando nítido, e ele estava sentado ao meu lado no banco da praça. O Sol havia se posto, e a Lua parecia valorizar cada pequena parte de seu rosto: o queixo anguloso, o nariz fino e o sorriso sádico. Não sei porque pensei isso, mas o fato é que Nico ficava mais bonito à noite. Talvez porque a noite era seu melhor período, sendo filho de Hades e tudo mais. Coisas de semideus. Coisas que eu não entendia.

- Achei que ia ter que te seguir por mais um quilômetro ou dois. - Ele continuou. - Você parou rápido.

- É lógico que eu parei rápido! - Eu queria ter pensado aquilo, mas infelizmente falei alto. - Eu não tenho super resistência ou algo parecido!

Nico riu. De certa forma, aquilo me constrangeu. Não era minha intenção fazer uma piada, mas ele não parava de rir.

- O que foi?

- Nada. - Nico se controlou e respirou fundo antes de continuar. - É só que... nada. Esquece.

Ele voltou à sua posição inicial, olhando para frente, e eu não soube o que fazer. Não sabia se devia falar alguma coisa. Se era uma boa hora para voltar a correr, apesar de eu ainda estar cansada e saber que ele me alcançaria facilmente. Pensei até em perguntar o que ele ia dizer antes, mas me faltou coragem. Esse era o grande enígma de Nico di Angelo: eu não conseguia entender o que ele sentia. Ele nunca tinha se aberto comigo, e nem com ninguém, pelo que eu sabia. Se ele estivesse realmente com nojo da minha atitude invejosa, não estaria aqui. Mas ele não parecia contente, também, apesar de ter rido sem motivo algum. Tentar adivinhar o que ele pensava dava um nó no meu cérebro.

O olhar de Nico voltou-se para mim por um segundo, e recaiu sobre a mancha vermelha no meu braço. Ele pareceu subitamente agitado.

- Pelos deuses. - Murmurou, pegando meu braço com delicadeza. - Eu fiz isso?

_Não, essas marcas de dedos são de nascença,_ pensei, mas não soube o que responder. Por sorte, não tive de falar nada.

- Arh, _lógico_ que fui eu! - Nico balançou a cabeça, alardeado. - Me desculpe. Eu não queria te machucar, de verdade.

Eu havia acabado de sair de uma discussão com Annabeth, e estava irritada, é claro. Qualquer outra pessoa normal teria gritado para que ele se afastasse de mim, principalmente depois dele ter me machucado. Mas, por um momento, eu soube que Nico era a última pessoa no mundo que ainda usava aquele tom de voz preocupado comigo. O último que ainda não me odiava. Seria uma tremenda estupidez tentar afastá-lo. Eu também havia percebido que meu braço não doía muito; só quando você o tocava.

- Não está doendo. - Falei em um tom baixo, tentando ficar mais calma. - Sério, não tem problema.

Nico ainda parecia insatisfeito. - Isso sempre acontece. Esse negócio de apertar demais. - Ele baixou os olhos, triste. - Ser divinamente forte não é tão bom, principalmente quando você machuca alguém com quem você se importa.

Ele desviou os olhos para mim, ainda de cabeça baixa. Demorei mais alguns segundos para processar o que ele havia dito, e senti meu estômago ficar subitamente pesado.

- Você quer saber por que eu estava rindo? - Nico continuou. Tudo que fui capaz de fazer foi balançar a cabeça afirmativamente. - É que nós dois somos muitos parecidos, Dare.

Bufei, e senti que podia voltar a falar normalmente. - Não ache que esse discurso vai colar, Nico. Nós somos completamente diferentes, você sabe disso.

- Ah, é? - O típico sorriso sarcástico se apoderou do rosto dele. - Como?

- Bom. - Eu não esperava pela pergunta. A resposta parecia óbvia demais. - Para começar, você é um semideus e eu sou uma mortal. - Esperei que Nico protestasse, mas ele parecia ouvir atentamente. Continuei. - Segundo, você é capaz de fazer coisas que um ser humano nunca faria; como atravessar as sombras. E também...

Parei. A expressão de Nico era impagável, como se ele estivesse segurando o riso. - Continue, ué.

Eu não sabia mais o que falar. Aparentemente, eu passara meus dias me comparando aos semideuses e reclamando sobre nossas diferenças, mas não conseguia me lembrar de mais nenhuma naquele exato momento. O sorriso vitorioso de Nico refletia minha provável expressão perdida.

- Posso agora dizer porque somos iguais? - Ele perguntou, ainda sorrindo. Assenti, e cruzei os braços. - Bom, para começar, eu sou metade mortal, também. Você tem que parar de esquecer disso. Depois, nós dois temos esse problema de não aceitarmos o que somos. Nós dois vivemos querendo ser outra coisa. E no final, nos sentimos sozinhos e estúpidos. Falei alguma mentira?

Ele tinha marcado o ponto. _Rachel 0, Nico 1._ Mas não era como se eu tivesse acreditado completamente no que ele dissera. - O que diabos você não aceita no que você é? Por favor, Nico, você é um semideus.

- E tenho muita coisa a não gostar nisso, Rachel. - Nico parecia um pouco ofendido. - Eu sei o que você está pensando. Sei que não devia reclamar, e que minha vida deve ser cheia de ação e aventura. Mas a verdade é que minha vida não faz parte de um filme. Não acaba em duas horas. Eu tenho que lidar com isso o tempo todo, e é cansativo. Assim como você cansa da sua vida normal, eu canso da minha agitada.

- _Minha_ vida normal? - Me remexi no banco, incomodada. - Desculpe, mas ela não existe. Eu não nasci como qualquer outra pessoa por aí. E eu tenho...

- O oráculo? - Nico sorriu de forma triste. Ele estava sorrindo muito hoje, mas isso não me fazia sentir bem. Até agora, todos os seus sorrisos eram sarcásticos ou deprimidos. - Eu sei. Você está em cima do muro: você não é normal, mas você também não é especial. Acertei?

Talvez o jeito como o encarei atônita deva ter me denunciado, porque Nico não precisou de uma resposta.

- Eu não sou um deus. Ninguém me trata como um, se quer saber. Acho que ser cobiçado como _lanchinho_ de monstro não é uma das coisas que faz sua auto-estima crescer. - Eu ri baixinho, e pela primeira vez Nico sorriu de verdade. - Mas sabe, ninguém me trata como um ser humano completo, também. Você mesma. - Ele pareceu triste de novo. - Você nem me considera da sua espécie, não é?

A forma como as palavras de Nico me deixavam sem reação estava começando a me frustar. Ele estava dizendo a verdade. Por que eu nunca tinha percebido antes? Não eram eles que tinham preconceito contra mim. Era eu que não os aceitava como seres humanos. Nunca havia me sentido tão suja antes.

- Eu... sinto muito.

- Ei. - Nico segurou meu queixo com uma das mãos, me forçando a levantar a cabeça. - Não estou falando isso tudo para te causar remorso. Como eu disse, nós somos muito parecidos. Eu tenho vergonha de admitir que já pensei em mim mesmo como uma raça diferente, superior. Acho que todo mundo já pensou assim, então não se martirize, está bem?

_As palavras certas_. Agora eu tinha quase certeza de que Nico di Angelo lia pensamentos. Ele sabia exatamente o que eu estava sentindo, e pior, ele estava tentando me consolar. Recuei, fazendo-o me soltar.

- Não finja que eu não fui mesquinha.

- Você não foi, ou melhor, nós dois fomos. - Ele coçou a cabeça. - Assim como você quis ser uma semideusa, eu quis ser um mortal. Sabe onde erramos?

Não respondi, mas ele não esperava uma resposta.

- Esses não são os títulos certos para nos definir. Não sou só um semideus, você não é só o Oráculo. Isso não é importante. O importante - Nico fez uma pausa, e sorriu - é que eu sou um homem e você, uma mulher. É a única diferença entre nós.

Um sorriso espontâneo se apoderou de mim. Por dentro, eu sabia que havia muito mais coisas que me diferenciavam de Nico, mas do jeito que ele falava, tornava-se difícil não acreditar. Nós ainda ficamos longos segundos calados, nos encarando, e sorrindo. Eu devia estar preocupada com Percy e Annabeth, e em pedir desculpas à eles, mas eu não estava pensando muito.

À essa altura da narrativa, pelas minhas descrições melosas da aparência de Nico ou da forma que ele sorri, já deve estar um pouco óbvio que tenho uma queda por ele. Não, não costumava me apegar a esse tipo de sensação, porque de uma forma ou de outra, eu tinha obrigações para com o Oráculo. Aliás, eu ocupava a maior parte do meu tempo convencendo à mim mesma de que todos os semideuses me odiavam: não faria sentido ficar divagando sobre um deles.

Mas naquele momento, enquanto ríamos um para o outro sem motivo, senti como se Nico fosse a última pessoa no mundo. Eu tinha brigado com todos os outros, e uma estranha sensação de posse estava começando a me dominar. Por um momento, eu desejei que Nico fosse meu; que eu nunca mais me sentisse sozinha, que ele estivesse sempre lá para sorrir e conversar desse jeito comigo.

Uma fina chuva começou a cair, e a pequena chama que havia se acendido em mim se apagou. O que eu estava pensando? Nico e eu? Há poucos minutos, eu estava enumerando as diferenças entre nós! Isso sem falar, é claro, que Nico não devia sentir-se dessa forma com relação a mim, e talvez eu estivesse _precipitando_ as coisas. Se eu fosse maluca de comentar algo assim com ele, era mais provável que ele me deixasse sozinha. E isso era tudo o que eu menos queria.

O pensamento me fez parar de sorrir, é claro. Nico percebeu, e perguntou com cuidado:

- Algum problema?

Sacudi a cabeça negativamente. Explicar o que havia de errado estava fora de cogitação. - Eu... obrigada, di Angelo. Pela conversa.

- Você não precisa agradecer. - Nico comentou, verificando o céu nublado. - Eu também já me senti perdido daquele jeito, e acho que teria me saído muito melhor se tivesse contado com a ajuda de alguém.

- É só que... você não costuma se abrir muito. Então...

- E você costuma se abrir? - Ele sorriu brevemente. - Talvez, para fazer alguém falar, você precise se abrir primeiro.

Verdade? Sim, verdade. Mas no meu caso havia a possibilidade de rejeição. Talvez ele nunca retribuísse meu sentimento se eu não falasse nada, mas qual era a garantia de que ele iria caso eu falasse? E ninguém aqui estava cogitando a hipótese de me _declarar_ para Nico - eu não tinha esse direito, tinha? Além de ser tão desprezado, o Oráculo ainda tinha milhares de restrições.

A chuva começava a engrossar sobre nós, mas eu não me importava de verdade. - Existem coisas que ficam melhores como segredos.

- Segredos são um problema estúpido. - Nico voltou a me encarar. - Não sei você, mas eu sou péssimo em guardar segredos. Eles vão me remoendo, e é quase uma necessidade falar. É claro que eu não falo, mas isso vai crescendo em você, entende?

Com Nico ali do meu lado, sorrindo, eu teria dito que entendia mesmo que ele tivesse falado que marcianos dominavam a Terra. Assenti levemente.

- Até que um dia você explode, como aconteceu comigo hoje. - Comentei. Nico pareceu concordar comigo.

- Eu daria tudo para ter esse tipo de coragem. Dizer o que eu penso, só uma vez, sem ligar para o que pode acontecer.

- Acredite, eu _ligo_ para o que pode acontecer. - Afirmei com convicção, mas sabia que não estava falando sobre minha briga com Annabeth mais cedo. Estava falando sobre os sentimentos que eu nutria por ele.

- Pois não devia. Nós perdemos nossas vidas guardando tudo para nós mesmos. - O tom de voz que Nico usara sugeria que ele provavelmente sentia-se limitado por conta das coisas que deixava de falar.

Um pensamento quase estúpido me passou pela cabeça: que vida estou perdendo? Claro, porque aparentemente, eu não gostava nenhum pouco daquela que tinha. Não ficaria tão decepcionada se me livrasse dela, na verdade. Não queria morrer, mas não dispensaria uma vida um pouco mais... vívida. Algo que eu pudesse realmente desgustar.

Estava começando a pensar em uma forma de mudar o assunto e direcioná-lo de forma que eu pudesse perguntar algo pessoal a Nico, mas ele falou antes de mim. - Sabe, eu nunca te vejo com outros amigos. Da faculdade, quero dizer.

- Bem... - Fiquei um pouco constrangida em explicar. - Não tenho muitos amigos.

Nico percebeu meu desconforto. - Não que eu tenha um monte de amigos, também. Mas você é mais... sociável que eu. Então pensei...

- Acho que eu devo ter alguma paranóia contra eles. - Expliquei, e realmente havia pensado naquilo a pouco tempo. Se eu tive uma paranóia contra semideuses, eu podia ter contra meus colegas. - Quem sabe eu não tento uma abordagem diferente?

Eu podia ver o doce vislumbre da vitória no sorriso de Nico. O placar estava _Nico 2, Rachel 0_. Agora ele tinha me feito decidir mudar de atitude com os colegas da faculdade, também. Comecei a me perguntar se Nico estava afim de revirar minha vida do avesso.

- Tenha certeza de que vai dar certo. Pra ser sincero, eu sempre tive uma certa curiosidade sobre você. - Nico trocou de posição no banco, o cabelo dele já estava grudado no rosto por causa da chuva. - Quero dizer, a gente nunca conversa muito sobre nossas vidas. A gente quase nunca tem tempo sozinhos.

Ele só podia estar se referindo a nós dois, porque pássavamos quase tempo demais junto de Annabeth e Percy. Para ser sincera, sair com os três era o mais perto de _"sair com os amigos" _que andava tendo nos últimos anos.

- Não me leve à mal, di Angelo, mas o que há de curioso em mim?

- Tudo que eu não sei sobre você é curioso. - Ele retrucou, rápido. - Se me permite dizer, tem uma coisa que eu sempre fico me questionando.

- Pode perguntar. - Eu disse, reprimindo um riso.

- Você portando o Oráculo e tudo, - Ele começou, e senti alguma tristeza. Eu estava gostando que a conversa não tivesse nada a ver com deuses ou algo fora do comum. - você não sente... Você sabe, eu diria... Você não se apaixona?

A pergunta me paralizou por um tempo, mas eu não queria parecer uma retardada sem responder nada. Tentei encontrar as palavras certas. - Não exatamente. Eu... posso ter esse tipo de sentimento por alguém, mas não estou acostumada a dar muita atenção a isso, por causa da questão da virgindade do Oráculo.

Nico pareceu divagar por um segundo, antes de sorrir maliciosamente. - Você tem pseudo-namorados, é isso?

Eu sabia que seria estúpido, mas não consegui deixar de corar. - Não são pseudo-namorados. São só... paixonites.

Ele voltou a ficar sério. - Interessante. E com que frequência elas acontecem?

Parei para contar. Não acho que o que eu tive com Percy contava. Teve um garoto, depois disso, no colégio. Mas esqueci rápido. Depois dele... Não, eu não conseguia lembrar de ninguém. Eu não ligava muito para garotos. Quando você está proibido de fazer algo, ficar pensando nisso só te deixa com mais vontade. Era mais fácil não pensar.

- Quase nunca. - Respondi. Era uma resposta um pouco vaga, e Nico arqueou uma sombrancelha.

- Por exemplo, no momento você tem alguma?

Parando agora para pensar, eu podia ter dito algo bem pensado, podia ter feito uma piadinha, podia ter dito simplesmente que não. Eu podia ter ficado calada. Mas, antes que eu pudesse sequer cogitar o que ele tinha perguntado, a resposta já tinha saído da minha boca:

- Quer dizer, além de você?

Nico parecia ter levado um tapa. Eu não o culpo por isso. Eu mesma estava impressionada com minha própria cara de pau. Pensei em dizer alguma coisa - _qualquer coisa_ - para tentar me consertar, mas eu não conseguia encontrar nada. Sabia que se abrisse minha boca para falar, gaguejaria.

Um sorriso torto brincou no rosto de Nico, e um trovão ecoou ao longe. A chuva estava começando a ficar realmente pesada, e já passava da hora de ir para casa. Do jeito que eu estava sem graça, aquela era uma ótima desculpa para levantar e ir embora - ou melhor, sair correndo. Nico também havia notado o quanto a chuva se intensificara, e desviou o olhar para o céu escuro.

- Acho que devíamos ir para casa. - Comentou.

Adorei a mudança de assunto. - Verdade.

- Quer que eu te leve?

Eu teria todos os táxis que quisesse, bastava dizer meu sobrenome. Mas confesso que ser levada em casa por Nico parecia bem mais interessante. Assenti, ele se levantou e eu o segui. Abri a boca para perguntar como iríamos, mas assim que nossos olhares se encontraram eu entendi: _viagem nas sombras_. Eu nunca tinha viajado nas sombras antes, mas as descrições sinistras de Percy já me eram suficientes para não gostar da ideia. Não tive muita escolha, na verdade. Nico segurou o meu braço com firmeza, mas o mais suavemente possível - provavelmente ele ficara traumatizado com a marca que deixara antes - e no momento seguinte, estávamos sozinhos.

Sozinhos de verdade. Não era apenas uma sensação. O mundo inteiro tinha se engolido em sombras ao nosso redor, e tudo que eu conseguia distingir era o rosto de Nico. Mas esse momento não durou mais que três segundos, antes que estivéssemos no corredor do prédio em que eu morava. A porta em frente era do meu apartamento, e a chuva estava lá fora, esquecida momentaneamente.

Eu procurei pelas chaves no bolso do meu jeans. No instante em que abri a porta, um vento gelado passou pelo corredor, e como minhas roupas estavam molhadas por causa da chuva, tremi de frio. Olhei para trás: Nico estava tão molhado quanto eu. Eu não precisava oferecer a ele um lugar seco para aguardar a chuva passar: ele podia se transportar para casa com facilidade, sem precisar se molhar ainda mais.

- Dare? - Ele chamou, antes que eu entrasse. Me virei um pouco tímida; não era como se eu já estivesse bem depois do que eu tinha dito.

- Hm?

- Lembre-se sempre de uma coisa. - Nico deu um passo a frente, colocando-se a poucos centímetros de mim. - Você não vai ser o Oráculo para sempre. Logo vai aparecer alguém para ficar no seu lugar.

Não era uma frase muito amistosa, mas eu não retruquei. Nico sorriu.

- Então, quando esse dia chegar, - A respiração dele estava perto demais da minha. - e se você ainda tiver uma "paixonite" por mim, eu sugiro que você me procure. - Nico se inclinou, sua boca roçando na minha orelha. - Eu espero o tempo que for necessário.

E então, como se tudo não tivesse se passado de uma alucinação da minha mente, ele desapereceu. Era quase como se Nico tivesse evaporado no ar. Eu ainda pensei em coisas do tipo "Estou sonhando" ou "Devo estar maluca" antes de lembrar que ele era um semideus... e que sumir assim de repente fazia parte da sua natureza. Suponho que eu tenho ficado mais alguns segundos - ou minutos - no meio do corredor, com um sorriso bobo na cara.

É bem verdade que eu não sou uma semideusa.

Mas eu não queria mais ser uma.

Agora, tudo o que eu queria era ser uma mulher.

De preferência, a mulher de Nico di Angelo.

**-x-x-x-x-Fim-x-x-x-x-**


End file.
